try not to forget me
by burninghighwayskyline
Summary: -"It made me want to throw anything close to me into the sky and watch it drop down and shatter into millions of pieces." Oneshot. Cassie


Hi:). Okay so first off I'd like to thank, **C-Cloud ;), finding-forever, ifdreamswereareality, **and** smilez014 **for you amazing reviews on "Sure of!" You all made me smile like crazy.

Also, I'm sorry this is **SO** short! It's just I felt like I needed to post something, `cuz I'm going on vacation for Mardi Gras on Tuesday.

This really wasn't supposed to be like this. I have no idea how it ended up like this. (:

Also I don't really even know if it makes since, if it confuses you, sorry! It's definitely an AU.

I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **My name's not Lisi, therefore I do not own The Clique.

* * *

Dear Cam,

I'm Sorry, you know, about everything. And I know that, that phrase, or saying—or whatever you want to call it— is so over used it should probably be illegal, but I really and truly mean it.

I'm sorry for lying to you for so long. For making you believe that I didn't have any feelings for you what so ever. For flaunting my relationship with Derrick, so mercilessly in front of you.

I hope, that somehow you can forgive me. That you can find it in your heart, or however those sappy loves stories say it, to realize that I made a mistake. I know that moving to this extremely lame boarding school in Fairfield, Connecticut wasn't a mature way to solve anything, but the truth is, it makes me feel like I can start over.

It makes me feel like there's hope to be somebody else. To still be _me_, but not the "me" I was being back in that horrible place that so many unlucky people still call home.

I couldn't be there anymore Cam; I just couldn't be with all those fake people anymore. The people who acted like they cared about you, but when you turned your back they whispered about you to whoever was close.

There was no one in Westchester, aside from you of course, that ever seemed _real _to me.

When I met you Cam, it was like a breath of fresh air. It was like diving into the clear cerulean ocean, after spending years of living in the Sahara Desert. It was like understanding multiplication after years of doing only division. Does that make since? I hope it does.

You were so different, so _real. _And it scared me.

It scared me to know, that someone actually understood me, and that someone actually cared. It scared me to know that I could trust you. To know that you wouldn't walk out on me.

It scared me so much that I convinced myself that you were as fake as everyone else. I lied to myself Cam. I flat out lied to myself. Is that healthy?

So, seeing you with Claire made me want to scream. It made me want to throw anything close to me into the sky and watch it drop down and shatter into millions of pieces.

It made me want to grab her perfect blonde head and smash it into something cold and hard. Am I getting too violent Cam? I probably am. But that's just how I feel. So screw it.

I hated how happy she was with you. I hated how much you loved each other. Seeing you two together made me want to scream and cry and kiss you and slap you and run away and never wake up and maybe even _die._

That's how much you affected my life Cam Fisher.

Thanks for changing me. There's no doubt in my mind that I'll miss you. You're the only one I'm going to miss though.

So, I guess my whole point in writing this letter is to let you know that I love you. You may be the only person I'll ever love. You're sure as hell the only person in my life I've loved so far. I never loved Derrick or any of my so-called "friends." I don't even think I really love my parents, or at least, not as much as I love you.

So here it is Cam, the end of the letter. The part where you might start crying (which I highly doubt), or you might laugh at my pathetic attempt at an apology and tear it into a thousand pieces. Here it is:

Sincerely, With love, Xoxo, From your friend,

With strong Regards, Bye for now, See you later,

Yours truly, Best Wishes, Your most humble and devoted servant,

Cordially, Respectfully, Thank you,

Dream of me, Forever yours,

Take care,

Massie Block

P.S. Try not to forget me.

P.P.S. I'd understand if you do.

* * *

**Gahh, I'm sorry if it sucked! I wrote this at like 1 a.m. Tell me what you think! Please, just click that cute little review button somewhere down there VVV. :DD**


End file.
